


Последний шаттл до Пандоры

by houpps



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houpps/pseuds/houpps
Summary: По мере приближения к столу Красавчика, она отмечала, что ей во внимание попадали странные вещи, напоминающие хирургические предметы. «Что этот подонок собирался с ним сделать?» — нахмурив брови, Фиона подняла с пола небольшую металлическую вещицу. Она показалась ей очень знакомой.
Relationships: Fiona & Rhys (Borderlands), Fiona/Rhys (Borderlands)
Kudos: 1





	Последний шаттл до Пандоры

Всегда есть маяк

Фиона обещала Грузчику спасти Гортис. Обещала Ризу не бросать его на Гелиосе. Обещала себе найти сестру. Но все, что ей было под силу в этом хаосе — сделать все наоборот. Она сбежала с Гелиоса, оставив Риза там одного, и, когда Саша ее нашла, они разрушили Гортис. И чувство вины раздирало ее изнутри.

Девушка обессиленно упала на колени, закрыв лицо руками. Она не хотела верить в то, что это происходит на самом деле; что все, к чему они так долго шли, рухнуло в одночасье, разлетевшись по окрестностям составными частями маленького робота.

— Фиона, — Саша подошла к сестре и положила руку ей на плечо, — нужно уходить отсюда.

Аферистка опустила руки и посмотрела вдаль, туда, где сквозь бурю виднелся разрушенный Гелиос.

— Что мы наделали? — прошептала Фиона, не сводя глаз с маячка, издевательски поблескивающего сквозь пелену из песка, поднятую падением базы с орбиты и открытием Хранилища.

— Фи, ты меня слышишь? — аккуратно тряхнув сестру за плечо, Саша попыталась привлечь ее внимание, — мы ничего не могли поделать. Это не наша…

— Мы должны найти его, — заявила Фиона, совершенно не слушая Сашу. Медленно поднявшись с колен, девушка одернула давно уже порванную юбку и, нервно поправив упавшую на глаза челку, повернулась к сестре.

— Ты же сама понимаешь, что он был там, когда… — Саша не могла подобрать слова, чтобы сказать сестре очевидную правду, которую та и без нее прекрасно знала.

— Я должна увидеть сама, — голос Фионы отдавал холодом и сталью, что немного напугало Сашу.

Саша прекрасно осознавала, что спорить с сестрой в таких моментах было бесполезно, но идти туда, где в любую секунду все могло развалиться на куски, погребя под собой все, что там находилось, — она считала самоубийством. Но, посмотрев на свою сестру еще раз, она заметила по ее взгляду, что ей терять было уже нечего. Изорванный костюм сотрудницы Гипериона, пропитанный кровью бинт на правой руке, застывшая в глаза мольба — от этого зрелища у Саши до боли сжалось сердце.

***

Чем ближе они подбирались к Гелиосу, тем страшнее становилось Фионе от мыслей о том, что они там увидят… или не увидят. Она знала, что Риз был на Гелиосе, когда станция начала разваливаться, но вдруг, чтобы спаси свой зад, Джек вновь захватил контроль над кибернетикой парня и теперь скрывается где-то здесь, на Пандоре? Аферистка не знала, что в этом случае было бы лучше для самого Риза.

Остановившись, чтобы перевести дыхание, Фиона посмотрела на исполинские фрагменты Гелиоса, образовавшие собой некое подобие пещер. Это пугало. Раскиданные по сторонам тела сотрудников Гипериона своими неестественными позами наводили ужас на сестер, ведь где-то среди них мог быть Риз, точно так же лежа на какой-нибудь части обшивки, направив в никуда безжизненный взгляд.

— Может, нам стоит разделиться? — неуверенно предложила Саша, осматриваясь по сторонам. — Так мы быстрее найдем его.

Фиона лишь кивнула в знак согласия, и Саша направилась в сторону левого прохода, который явно раньше служил базе огромным коридором. Когда сестра скрылась внутри, аферистка, прихрамывая, направилась к правому «входу». Раньше она была готова ко всему, но сейчас – абсолютно не готова к тому, что могло ее ожидать впереди. Ни морально, ни физически. Но девушка продолжала продвигаться дальше по завалам Гелиоса, раздирая руки и ноги в кровь, где-то глубоко в душе надеясь на то, что Риз просто не может выбраться из-под завалов.

Когда Фиона вышла на более-менее чистую площадку, она заметила знакомую статую, которую она успела разглядеть в офисе Джека, перед тем как двери захлопнулись у нее перед носом. Обойдя стороной отвалившуюся голову, Фиона внимательно осмотрелась по сторонам, чтобы ничего не упустить из виду. Даже сейчас, несмотря на такую разруху, она могла сказать, что кабинет Джека был огромен.

По мере приближения к столу Красавчика, она отмечала, что ей во внимание попадали странные вещи, напоминающие хирургические предметы. «Что этот подонок собирался с ним сделать?» — нахмурив брови, Фиона подняла с пола небольшую металлическую вещицу. Она показалась ей очень знакомой.

Аферистка стала судорожно оглядываться по сторонам, в надежде чтобы ее догадка оказалась ложью. Только заметив неподалеку механическую руку, висящую на непонятных штырях, некогда принадлежащую Ризу, а под ней небольшую лужу крови, Фиона выпустила из кулака его ID-порт и обессиленно осела на пол, не осознавая того, что яростный, полный боли крик, разнесшийся по остаткам базы, принадлежит ей.

***

— Не-е-ет! — Саша сразу узнала голос своей сестры, и все самые страшные ее опасения обрушились на нее ужасающей реальностью. Она, как и Фиона, до последнего надеялась, что этот гиперионский засранец окажется жив, ведь они и не из таких передряг выбирались.

Ноги ее не слушались. С трудом пробираясь через завалы, Саша несколько раз упала, разодрав колени в кровь. Но она не могла медлить, потому что ее сестра нуждалась в ней.

Добравшись до места, Саша замерла на месте как вкопанная. Она боялась подойти ближе, потому что не знала, как она может помочь ей сейчас. И может ли помочь вообще.

— Почему ты оставил меня здесь? — аферистка яростно завопила, ударив правым кулаком по полу, отчего ладонь стала сильнее кровоточить. — Почему?

От этого истошного крика Саша вздрогнула и подбежала к сестре. Та раскачивалась из стороны в сторону, повторяя свой вопрос как мантру. Опустившись рядом на колени, Саша заглянула в лицо сестре, смотрящей куда-то вдаль, по ее щекам текли слезы. Саша сама плакала, правда, не понимая, от чего ее сердце разрывалось больше: от того, что Риза больше нет, или потому, что она никогда не видела Фиону такой разбитой, ведь аферистка никогда не проявляла такие эмоции даже при ней. Саше показалось, что что-то сломалось в ее сестре еще там, когда они вместе уничтожили Гортис. А сейчас ее сестру разрывало на части.

Всегда есть человек

Риз слышал этот крик, полный отчаяния, от которого кожа покрылась мурашками. Он зажмурился, сжав в левой руке сертификат Атласа, борясь с желанием вернуться к ней. Но он не хотел показаться Фионе таким разбитым; она видела его напуганным, смятенным, смущенным, но он никогда не опускал при ней руки — эта аферистка была для него была примером того, как надо бороться. Он знал, что Фиона его за это возненавидит, но сейчас ему казалось, что это единственное верное решение. Особенно когда до него донесся ее яростный, но одновременно беспомощный крик о том, почему он ее оставил.

— Потому что я еще вернусь. — Глубоко вздохнув, бывший теперь гиперионец направился претворять свой план в жизнь.


End file.
